Conventionally, electronic devices having a display unit and an operation unit input text assigned to the operation unit and display the text on the display unit when an operation unit is operated while a standby screen is displayed on the display unit. Then, when the user selects a desired application in a state where text is input, the electronic device starts the selected application with the input text input in the electronic device (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
Meanwhile, an electronic device is proposed which performs starting of a desired application and input of text by contact to a touch panel (for example, refer to Patent Document 2).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2007-200243    Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. H09-018566